Breakable: Bruised Heart
by WaitingForYesterday
Summary: Nobody ever thought the Cat would be the one to save the Rat...from himself. YukixKyo oneshot.


Hi everyone! Another one-shot from me...yay! Forewarning: This is a boy love fic, which means malexmale pairing. If you're really against that sort of thing, please don't read and flame me for it. And the line break function isn't working right now, so sorry for the obnoxious X's. Other than that, I just hope everybody enjoys reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuki?" Kyo cautiously made his way to where the rat sat on the roof. His roof. It was a place they had started sharing, though, when the orange-haired teen had finally confessed his feelings for the other. Yuki still wasn't quite sure if he felt the same way, but he had thus far refused to reject the smitten boy. Tonight, as Kyo gazed at his love, washed in the pale moonlight, he knew something was wrong. It had seemed that way a lot over the past few days, but he could tell tonight was different. Tonight was worse. "Yuki," he sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The violet-eyed teen flinched at Kyo's touch, immediately tensing. "Nothing," he muttered as he pulled away.

"That's a lie," the cat stated with eyes that briefly turned cold as steel. Shaking his head, he softened before he continued. "Come on, you've been acting really strange lately. Is it because of me? Because I told you how I felt?"

"No…" he murmured. "No, don't blame yourself, Kyo. It's not your fault."

"What then?" Yuki just looked down. "I want you to talk to me. I want to be there for you. Look at me. Yuki," he grabbed the other's chin, turning it so that he had to face him. "_Look_ at me." Amber met violet. The rat couldn't help but shiver a little at the unmasked emotion in the other's eyes. "_I want to help you_," he told him with emphasis on each word. Suddenly looking scared, the troubled boy jumped to his feet and started to run away. Kyo sighed in irritation as he followed suit. "Damn rat!" he swore, grabbing Yuki's left arm. He hadn't seized him that hard, and didn't expect him to cry out in pain. "Y-Yuki?" Stunned, it didn't dawn on him to let go.

"Let go," his voice was full of hurt as he spoke. While Kyo just continued to stare, he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out again. "I said let go you stupid cat!" he finally lashed out. It was enough to shock Kyo out of his state, and he quickly released his arm. The injured one hissed in pain again as he straightened his crinkled sleeve.

"What happened…to your arm?" he quietly asked.

"Nothing."

"But-"

"I said it's nothing!" Both had lost their cool by now. The anger that sprouted from pure worry boiled inside Kyo while he grabbed Yuki's sleeve.

"Show me your arm, dammit!"

"Kyo, stop i-!" The protest was cut short when the lavender fabric ripped at the shoulder, sliding off the pale arm. Kyo's eyes widened at what he saw. His love's arm was completely mutilated by the cuts and scratches that covered almost every inch of it. Most of them seemed recent, but there were some that looked older. And he had thought nothing else would surprise him tonight.

"Y…Yuki," he finally choked out, the sleeve hanging limply from his clenched fist. He only stared at the ground while he let his silver bangs shadow his eyes. "How…? Was it Akito, or-"

"No, you stupid cat," he whispered, voice filled with as much venom as he could muster.

"Then…" his eyes widened in realization. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, Yuki nodded.

"Right. I did this to myself."

"But…but why? Yuki, why would you-?"

"It's not of your damn business!" he yelled again, whirling to face him.

"Yuki…" the cat took a step forward and reached out toward him.

"Get away from me!" he backed away, that same terrified look in his eyes. "I'm…I'm filthy. Disgusting… Worthless…" When Kyo didn't stop, he started to panic. "Don't come near me!" _What does he think of me now? Guess he finally sees how weak I really am.… I know we used to be enemies, but he's the only one…that ever said he loved me. The only one that I might love too. Well, there was Haru. Until he fell in love with Rin, that is…_

"Why are trying to run away?" he quietly asked. "I just want to help you." He stepped towards the rat, gently brushing fingertips against his pallid face. Yuki closed his eyes as he felt shivers crawl up and down his spine. "I love you…"

"No," Yuki whispered and pulled away again. "You only think that you do. You don't really love me, Kyo. If you knew what I was really like…there's no way you could."

"Stop that," the cat commanded. "Yuki, you're beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me," he snapped. "I know what I am." Kyo blankly started at the teen for a moment, taking in every aspect of his appearance. His silver bangs were gently swaying in the night breeze, allowing him to see his violet eyes. They were full of fear and some sort of disgust. _At me? _he wondered. _Or at himself?_ The rat was shaking uncontrollably, although he was trying to hide it. _I hate seeing him like this… I cant-_ Not even allowing himself to finish the thought, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other. Yuki's eyes widened. He was too stunned to protest.

Kyo held his love as tightly as he could without hurting him, desperately trying to calm his trembling form. "Please, Yuki…" he rested his face against his neck. "Let me help you. At least let me try." Yuki tried to keep his composure, but failed miserably. All of a sudden, his strength completely failed him and his knees gave out. He would have hit the floor if Kyo hadn't been holding him so close. Uncharacteristic tears leaked out of the rat's eyes and were absorbed by the other's shirt.

"I'm…I'm scared…" he choked out, burying his face in Kyo's shoulder.

"Shh…I know," he whispered while he smoothed the strands of shining, silver hair. "I know you're scared…and it's okay."

"Why…" It was a long while before he calmed himself enough to speak again. "Why don't you think I'm disgusting?" Kyo actually laughed a little as he pulled away from him, still steadying him by lightly gripping his shoulders.

"I know you've seen my true form," he said with a slight grimace. "Compared to me," he let one hand slide down the injured arm, eliciting a shudder from Yuki. "You're perfect." The violet-eyed teen half-sat, half-fell down onto the surface of the roof. Kyo followed suit and wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him closer. Yuki's face was buried in his hands, as if he was trying to hide. After several minutes passed, he finally relaxed and allowed himself to lean against the other. "I love you, Yuki," Kyo reminded.

"I…" he hesitated. Then, finally: "I think I might love you, too." The cat's eyes widened in shock, but the emotion was soon replaced by a soft sort happiness. He waited for Yuki to look up at him before he leaned forward, planting a tender kiss on his lips. He half expected the other to pull away, but Yuki surprised him when he pressed forward, into the kiss, and draped an arm around Kyo's neck. They broke away soon after, the rat's head drooping enough so that his forehead rested on the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Kyo's chest.

"Don't you apologize to me," Kyo firmly replied. "Don't you ever think you have to apologize to me." Yuki sighed in contentment, turning so that his back was against Kyo's upper body. The cat responded by slipping his arms around his love's waist. Yuki could not remember ever feeling so safe and comfortable. In that moment, everything was perfect. His violet orbs slowly closed as he started to feel drowsy. He then murmured something barely audible, the last words out of his mouth before sleep overtook him.

"I love you, Kyo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think? I really hope everyone liked it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought


End file.
